The Dino Dance
"The Dino Dance" is an original Barney song that first appeared in ''Come on Over to Barney's House''. Lyrics ::There's a new dance craze sweeping the country ::And it's called The Dino Dance ::It's a lot of fun and we all hope ::You'll give it a chance ::Are you ready now? ::'Cause it goes like this. ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::It's a lot of fun as you can see ::A dance just right for you and me ::So come on! ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail (Shake, shake!) while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::We're gonna do The Dino Dance. Trivia *Before making its actual debut in ''Come on Over to Barney's House'', this song was used in "Barney's Theatre". * This song was included in the Barney book, "I Love You Songs". * The song, "The Dino Bengal Dance" uses the same tune as this song, but the lyrics were changed to better fit in ''Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration''!''. * This song has been shortened in some occasions. Barney Song Used In Barney & Friends= #It's Showtime! #Movin' Along #Arts #No, No, No! #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain |-| Home Videos= #Come on Over to Barney's House #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Dance With Me! #Movin' and Groovin' #Can You Sing That Song? #Dino-Mite Birthday #Hi! I'm Riff! (Scene Taken from: Arts) #Once Upon a Dino Tale (Scene Taken from: No, No, No!) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: It's Showtime!) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Open House #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney's Beach Party (Audio Taken from: Barney's Purple Park Tour) #Barney's Let's Imagine #Barney's Birthday Tour #Barney's Sprout Concert #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Barney's We're All Friends Show #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney Rocks! #Barney Rocks! (En Español!) #Start Singing With Barney #The Barney Boogie #Juguemos a Cantar con Barney #El Barney Boogie #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (Audio Taken from: The new content of ''Dino-Mite Birthday) #Ek hoor musiek... van vroeg tot laat #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording |-| Music Video= #Dance with Me (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) See Also * The Dino Bengal Dance Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Songs Written By Joe Phillips Category:Dances Category:2000